Memoria (Nico di Angelo Love Story)
by dragonesskunoichi
Summary: "I broke and lost myself searching for the forgotten memories of his image, the angel." She was broken and lost, just like he was. She was different but so alike at the same time. He wanted to be her lost angel. She wanted to be his saviour, the salvation. There was ever the feeling of love between their hearts, but it was just the memories.
1. Prologue

**Hello, demigods. It's Amy A. Jackson here (if you guys have been wondering,** ** _no_** **. I am not related to Persassy Jackson), presenting you all my very first Nico di Angelo love story! I have been wanting to write a story on a certain adorkable son of Hades (whom I love sooooo much~). Yay!**

 ***hands out blue cookies to everyone***

 **Anyways...**

 **I obviously do not own the** ** _Percy Jackson and The Olympians_** **series and the** ** _Heroes of Olympus_** **series. All rights goes to Rick Riordan. I only own my own character (you'll find out very soon enough) and the plot.**

 **I would like to thank my supportive friends (who are PJO/HOO fangirls too, since we were the only one's at school) for patiently waiting and giving me support in the making of this story. Credits goes to** ** _sleepyziam_** **(from Wattpad)** **for the wicked awesome cover and for correcting my mistakes and helping me. You go girl! *high-five*** **This is also dedicated to everyone else who's heart is dedicated to PJO/HOO, the fangirls and demigods. Also the satyrs, naiads, centaurs, gods, goddesses, the huntress, and all the allies to demigods out there.**

 **This story is placed after the war with Gaea. I haven't really changed anything about the usual ships in the book (Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, Caleo, Tratie, etc). I will also change Nico di Angelo a bit, not much. He will be 16, taller than ever and more attractive (oh yeah) because of puberty. Also he has mood swings too.**

 **By the way, this is my very first story on the fandom. I am terribly sorry for mistakes and typos. I respect criticsm, they help me throughout making this story.** **This is originally published on Wattpad in my account, so you are more than welcome to check out my profile and follow me!**

 **Enjoy, demigods~**

* * *

 **-Prologue-**

The nightmares came again, and it wasn't so different than the previous night. And the night before, and the night months ago, and the night years ago. The dreams, the vision, the whispers, they terrify me. The shadows on the wall never left, the coldness and bitterness stayed along with it.

The room was dark as night with no stars. Shadows danced around my feet, sucking my body in. I raised my hand in front of my face, hoping to catch a glimpse of my slender fingers, but the darkness was merciless. I couldn't see my surroundings, much less myself. I made sure my eyes were opened wide, fearing I had gone blind. With the courage I had and gathered I called out a silent hello, hoping that someone will answer. There was no reply.

I was not okay with that. Even if I had lived with these nightmares haunting me for almost my entire life, I knew what was awaiting me. I fumbled for the light switch. I flipped it up and down frantically, but the room stayed in darkness. Something snarled behind me; I knew I wasn't alone in the dark. I turned around, to find nothing was there. Nothing I can see, I guess. The windows rattled as the wind howled, and it almost sounded like a lullaby. The lullaby sounded so familiar, soft and soothing, yet also cold with bitterness and a hint of sadness.

 _Don't cry you're safe tonight  
'cause I'll be by your side in the moonlight  
don't cry you're safe tonight  
with all these shooting stars in your eyesight_

Fear settled inside of me and deep down I knew something was not right. I walked back slowly, the wooden floorboards creaking at every step I made.

"My little snowflake," a voice whispered in a sing-song tune. "My precious little snowflake..."

Panic shot through me as the lullaby kept on singing and the voice came nearer and clearer. _My little snowflake, my precious little snowflake..._ It kept repeating itself, over and over. I clutched my head in agony and stumbled backwards. I tried to remember where I have once heard of this song, but I couldn't. I always knew this song, but why can't I remember?

Why can't I remember anything?

 _Don_ _'t cry you're safe tonight  
the nightmares give you thoughts of the sad life  
don't cry you're safe tonight_ _  
you're just scared of the dream, that_ _'_ _s not real life_

I saw him, lying down on the unforgiving ground. I stared in fear at the dead man's body. I could never describe the horror's of the flesh and blood so gruesome. My hands were tainted in blood. I heard a painful shriek, then realizing it was my own voice. A little boy stood not so far from me, his mouth frozen in mid-scream with his hands reached out in front of him. His eyes were blank white, his lips cold and frosted. A shrilled scream escaped his lips, the windows cracking.

Afraid, I tried wiping off the blood of my fingertips. Alas, the blood never left, scarred into my skin.

"My little snowflake, my precious little snowflake..."

A wingless fallen angel stood nearby in earshot, hair as black as darkness and eyes as dark as obsidian. His black coat swirled with horrified screaming souls stitched together. His eyes were glassy, as if something broke permanently inside him. But a faint smile plastered across his pale face, a small ray of light in a world of darkness. His hand was lent out to me, inviting me towards him. I was afraid and he was beautiful, the only light in this prison.

Darkness swallowed me whole, and I was gone.

 _It'_ _s just no smiles sweet heart don't cry  
it's your song your dreadful lullaby_

 _..._

I woke up in horror with his image flickering in my memory. I saw my alarm clock, it was 3.01 in the morning.

* * *

 **Yeah, this is just the prologue. I'm still working on the first chapter. I'm waiting to see reviews about what you thought 'bout this.**

 **Please remember to comment, vote, share, and don't die out there, demigods!**

 **Ciao~**

 **Amy A. Jackson**

 **Daughter of Athena, descendant of Apollo :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello, fellow demigods!**

 **I hope you guys like the prologue, by the way. I promised an update for three reviews, and here I am!**

 ***hands out brownies***

 **Finally I updated Chapter 1 and I'm sorry if this chapter is short. I still have writer's block and I want my chapter as perfect as possible (even if nothing is perfect, the imperfection makes it perfect) so I had to edit this piece of crap a couple of times. Also my exams are only a week away, so I have to focus on studying.**

 **Without further ado, please enjoy!**

* * *

 **-Chapter 1-**

Claire's POV

This wasn't usual.

I was one minute late.

Sitting up in bed, I rubbed away the tears that stung my eyes. Sweat covered my body. Once my vision was completely cleared, I noticed red drops of blood on my Green Day t-shirt, the stain slowly spreading. I was not shocked at all at the sight of red. Since the nightmares started, I started clawing my face ferociously in fear of my nightmares until it drew blood, leaving vicious scars in the mornings. But strangely, I liked it. I liked the sight of my red swollen cheeks and puffy eyes with tear stains. I liked to stare at my blood-stained nails and the dryiness of my fingers as it wrinkled. I liked to feel the red spots on my shirt as it was sucked into the fabric. To be honest it felt nice, which made me think how horrible I am.

I reached out and grabbed my pearl white alarm clock on my lamp table. Tapping the screen, the time refused to change and stopped beeping at 03.01 AM. I raised my eyebrows slightly at the time. How could I wake up one minute late than before?

I remembered my nightmare as clear as glass.

The lullaby and whispers, it sounded so familiar. They were so familiar they haunted me every day. They morphed into an echo stitched into the back of my head. The dead man's eyes staring up at me helplessly as I looked at my bloody hands, afraid. The little boy frozen in mid-scream, his deafening scream echoed in the back of head. The angel in black; eyes shattered and a smile so beautiful, the escape from my prison. I remembered clearly his hand, soft and pale, and lent out towards me.

But I did not take it.

I never took his hand.

The nightmares grew and lived with me. They were a part of my hideous life; no matter how bad I wanted to deny it, I couldn't. But the angel was something new. He appeared in my dreams when I turned 13 for no particular reason I could think of. When I turned 13, he appeared in the corner of the dark room, staring at me as the scene unfolded with what looked like tears in his eyes. At the age of 14, he came again, taking three brave steps towards me before dissolving into shadows with a loud hush. 15, he took more steps than before but could never reach me, sinking into the cracks of the wooden floorboards. Until the night of my sweet sixteen, he finally appeared in front of me with a hand inviting me towards him. What made it different was he had a smile.

He never had a smile for the past three years, until tonight.

Who was he? I found myself asking the question over and over like a broken cassette. Why do I feel like I know him? Why should I know him? I drummed my fingers on my forehead as I scrunched my eyebrows together. "He became one more mystery in an universe full of mysteries," as I read in my favorite book, _Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe._

I heard a loud gunshot coming from outside my room in the hallway.

Crap.

My hand unconsciously drifted towards the second drawer of my small lamp desk beside my bed and pulled out my firearm gun, resting my index finger in the loop of the trigger. I did not jump out of bed but waited for an ambush to kick down my door. Unfortunately, the door flung open slowly to reveal my stepfather, his light brown hair untidy and big sky-blue eyes staring at my face. He noticed the red dripping from my cheek and took a step forward.

Angrily, I raised my gun and pulled the trigger. The bullet shot and made a small hole on the wall next to where he stood, but did not hit him. I shot three more bullets, hitting the ceiling above him and on the ground near his feet. He remained silent.

He raised an eyebrow at me as he rubbed his temples.

"I'm not sorry," I grumbled, low enough for him to hear. "It wasn't accidental."

I looked again at the white pale faces of men bathed in red behind him, all sprawled on the white tiled floor.

He asked, "Are you alright?"

I said, "You killed what was left of the good in me. I'm getting worse and you don't know."

He sighed sadly as he mumbled a sad 'good night', shutting the door close behind him.

I lay back down on the cold bed and pray that someone picks me up and sets me back down in their warm arms.

* * *

 **I higly recommend** ** _Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secret of the Universe_** **by Benjamin A. Saenz. It's a really good novel and I love it. Also, the last sentence is a quote I found from a fanart. Credits to whoever made the quote.**

 **Please remember to comment, vote, share, and don't die out there, demigods!**

 **Ciao~**

 **Amy A. Jackson**

 **Daughter of Athena, descendant of Apollo :)**


End file.
